


Momentary Lapses

by artphilia



Series: Revelations Series [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/artphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur und Merlin hatten sich seit Tagen, gar seit Wochen nicht gesehen. Keinem von beiden war bewusst, wie sehr sie den jeweils anderen tatsächlich vermissten. Durch einen glücklichen Zufall verbringen sie einen ganzen Abend zusammen und kommen sich dabei so nahe, dass sie beginnen sich vor ihren Gefühlen zu fürchten. (Spoiler: The Last Dragonlord)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momentary Lapses

**Author's Note:**

> Warnung: Slash. Wenn du Slash nicht magst, lies diese Story besser nicht. ;)

Der Wiederaufbau Camelots stellte sich als langwierig heraus, obgleich die Arbeiten gut voran gingen. Arthur hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, die Reparaturen zu überwachen. Merlin begann bereits das tägliche Training mit ihm zu vermissen. Er sah Arthur kaum noch. Meist war der Prinz längst im Schloss unterwegs, wenn er morgens mit dem Frühstück kam. Und auch, wenn er Arthurs Zimmer aufräumte und putzte, glänzte der Königssohn durch Abwesenheit.

Die andauernde Ruhe missfiel dem jungen Zauberer. Ließ ihm zuviel Zeit über all das nachzudenken, was sich in den letzten Wochen ereignet hatte. Dass Camelot so großen Schaden genommen hatte, war seine Schuld. Seine ganz allein. Er hätte Kilgharrah nicht befreien sollen.

Andererseits wäre er vielleicht niemals seinem Vater begegnet. Ihnen war nur eine sehr kurze gemeinsame Zeit vergönnt gewesen, dennoch schmerzte Merlin der Verlust so sehr, als habe er seinen Vater sein ganzes Leben lang gekannt. Aber er war dankbar für die kurze Zeit mit ihm. So hatte er wenigstens die Gelegenheit bekommen, seinen Vater kennen zu lernen.

Damit hatte er wieder etwas mit Arthur gemeinsam. Sie beide hatten einen Elternteil verloren. Beide hatten sie einen kurzen Moment mit den Menschen verbringen dürfen, die einen essentiellen Teil ihres Selbst ausmachten. Merlin hatte schnell erkannt, dass Arthur das reine Herz und die Güte seiner Mutter besaß. Es hatte ihm das Herz gebrochen Arthur zu belügen. In dem Augenblick, da er Arthur ins Gewissen redete und ihm sagte, dass nichts von alle dem wahr wäre, was seine Mutter ihm inmitten der alten Ruinen erzählt hatte, stahl er den einen kostbaren Moment, den Arthur mit seiner Mutter hatte. Stellte es als Lüge dar und wusste, dass er ebenso gut einen Dolch durch das Herz des Prinzen hätte stoßen können.

Ein kleiner Teil von ihm hatte Uther sterben sehen wollen. Für all die Menschen, die auf des Königs Geheiß ihr Leben lassen mussten. Aber es war nicht an ihm, Uthers Herrschaft zu beenden. Vor allem anderen jedoch, hatte er um jeden Preis verhindern wollen, dass Arthur seinen eigenen Vater tötete. Es hätte die Seele des Prinzen für immer vergiftet. Merlin kannte Arthur inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass Arthurs Stärke aus der Reinheit seines Herzens kam. Und diese Reinheit durfte nicht durch kaltblütigen Mord vergiftet werden.

Arthurs Zeit würde kommen. So wie seine eigene. Sie würden eine neue Ära einleiten, Seite an Seite. Das zumindest hatte Kilgharrah prophezeit.

Merlins Blick fiel durch das große, offene Fenster. Aus Arthurs Zimmer hatte man einen wunderbaren Blick auf die umliegenden Wälder. Dunkle Wolken hatten die Sonne vertrieben und kündeten von einem Sturm. Der sonst blaue Himmel wurde zunehmend grau, der Wald um Camelot wirkte unheimlich. Allerdings würde Merlin die Abkühlung willkommen heißen. Die vergangenen Tage war es furchtbar schwül gewesen.

Der Zauberer seufzte und schloss das Fenster, sah sich in dem sauberen Zimmer um. Er hatte eine Badewanne für Arthur vorbereitet und hoffte, der Prinz würde sich etwas darin entspannen. Ein kleiner Zauber sorgte dafür, dass das Wasser länger als sonst warm blieb.

Jetzt fehlte nur noch das Abendessen. Manchmal beneidete Merlin den Prinzen. Denn während auf Arthur wieder einmal ein reichhaltiges Mahl bestehend aus frischem Fleisch, Gemüse und Brot wartete, würde Merlin zusammen mit Gaius die Reste des Eintopfs vom Vortag essen. Viel zu selten kam bei ihnen Fleisch auf den Tisch.

Als Merlin mit einem Tablett voller Köstlichkeiten vor Arthurs Gemach ankam, fand er sich der alltäglichen Herausforderung gegenüber, keine Hand frei zuhaben, um die Tür zu öffnen. Er versuchte ungeschickt das Tablett auf einer Hand zu balancieren, gab es jedoch schnell auf, als es bedrohlich zu schwanken begann, wobei die Kanne mit dem Wein um ein Haar herunter fiel.

Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass er sich allein in dem weiten Korridor befand, sprach Merlin einen kleinen Zauber, der die Tür einen Spalt öffnete. Gerade genug, dass er sie mit dem Rücken gänzlich aufschieben konnte.

Draußen war es inzwischen dunkel geworden. Und so stellte er rasch das Tablett auf dem Tisch in der Mitte des Zimmers ab und entzündete sämtliche Kerzen. Das Feuer im Kamin loderte ebenfalls. Gerade als er sich vergewissern wollte, dass das Wasser in der Badewanne noch schön warm war, kam Arthur herein.

„Merlin“, grüßte er überrascht. „Was treibst du noch hier?“ Arthurs Blick fiel auf den gedeckten Tisch, die Badewanne und blieb schließlich bei Merlin haften, der hastig den Finger aus dem Wasser zog.

„Ich wollte nur sicherstellen, dass es Euch an nichts mangelt, mein Lord.“

„Heckst du irgendwas aus? Du machst deine Arbeit meist nur dann so gründlich, wenn du was ausgefressen hast, das ich für dich geradebiegen soll.“

Merlin verzog das Gesicht. „Das ist nicht wahr.“

„Hm“, brummte Arthur und zog die Stiefel aus, die er achtlos in eine Ecke warf. „Sicher, dass nichts ist?“ Er zog die Brauen zusammen und musterte seinen Diener gründlich. „Mir ist, als hast du wegen irgendwas ein schlechtes Gewissen.“

Der Zauberer schüttelte den Kopf. Natürlich hatte er wegen vieler Dinge ein schlechtes Gewissen. Aber jetzt war daran ohnehin nichts mehr zu ändern. Sie würden einfach wieder zu ihrem Alltag finden müssen. Arthur würde ohne Morgana weitermachen müssen, die wie eine Schwester für ihn war. Und Merlin würde ohne den großen Drachen auskommen müssen, dessen Rat er immer wieder gebraucht hatte. Es kam ihm vor, als hinge eine Leere über Camelot, die alle versuchte zu erdrücken. Merlin war jedoch entschlossen etwas dagegen zu tun. Und er wollte damit anfangen, dass er Arthur zeigte, dass sie immer noch einander hatten.

„Ich wünsche Euch eine angenehme Nacht“, sagte Merlin schließlich, als Arthur nicht weiter nachbohrte und war schon halb zur Tür raus.

„Warte.“ Arthur sah ihn an und Merlin glaubte eine Art Unsicherheit in den Augen des Prinzen zu sehen. „Hast du es eilig? Wir sehen uns zurzeit nur selten.“

„Ich wollte Euch nicht länger stören, mein Lord. Sicher seid Ihr müde und sehnt Euch nach Entspannung.“

Arthur nickte und Merlin drehte sich erneut zur Tür herum. „Leiste mir Gesellschaft.“

Merlin schloss die Augen und schob die Tür wieder zu. Er wollte nur nachhause zu Gaius, was essen und dann die Füße hochlegen. Auch er hatte einen langen Tag hinter sich. „Wie Ihr wünscht.“

Der Prinz schien unsicher, ob er zunächst baden oder essen sollte. Letztlich entschied er sich fürs Essen. Merlin konnte ihm das Wasser schließlich wieder warm machen, das Essen jedoch nicht. Sein Diener nahm auf dem Stuhl neben seinem Platz und sah ihm beim essen zu.

„Wie war Euer Tag?“, erkundigte sich Merlin, um sich von seinem eigenen Hunger abzulenken.

„Die Reparaturen kommen gut voran. Alle bemühen sich, Camelot schnell wieder im alten Glanz erscheinen zu lassen.“ Merlin konnte ein ‚aber’ heraushören. Und nach einer kleinen Weile fügte Arthur hinzu: „Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte mich nützlich machen.“

„Ein Prinz macht sich auf seine Weise nützlich“, entgegnete Merlin leise und versuchte Arthur ein kleines Lächeln zu schenken. Plötzlich knurrte jedoch sein Magen und sein Lächeln erstarb. „Verzeihung.“

Arthur winkte ab. „Das ist ohnehin zu viel für mich.“ Er schob seinen Teller in die Mitte, so dass sie beide davon nehmen konnten. „Hilf mir hiermit. Meist fliegt die Hälfte davon in den Müll.“

Von dem sich dann die Armen ernähren, dachte Merlin. Arthur forderte ihn ein weiteres Mal auf, dann erst nahm Merlin zögerlich eine Tomate vom Teller. Er hatte noch nie zusammen mit Arthur gespeist. Es kam ihm fremd und unnatürlich vor. Es gehörte sich nicht, dass ein Diener mit einem Prinzen am selben Tisch saß und aß.

„Wein?“, fragte Arthur und hob Merlin den Kelch hin.

Merlin nickte hastig, stand auf und goss Arthur Wein nach.

„Ich meinte, ob du auch etwas davon willst?“

Merlin erstarrte in seiner Bewegung als er die Karaffe auf den Tisch zurückstellte. „Ich habe noch nie Wein getrunken. Ich denke, dass ich es besser dabei belasse.“

„Unsinn“, winkte Arthur ab. „Koste ihn. Er ist nicht übel. Allerdings auch nicht der Beste, den wir im Haus haben.“

Den besten Wein hob Uther natürlich für besondere Anlässe auf. Oder für sich selbst, überlegte Merlin. Behutsam legte er seine Lippen an den Kelch und nippte daran. Er erwartete, dass Arthur ihm jeden Moment einen Klaps gegen den Schädel geben würde, sowie sonst, und ihn auslachen, doch nichts geschah. Der Prinz sah ihn nur milde lächelnd an.

„Während ich mich für mein Bad fertig mache, könntest du noch mehr Wein holen. Und sag in der Küche bescheid, dass ich noch etwas mehr Fleisch und Brot möchte.“

„Ihr seid meinetwegen nicht satt geworden“, sagte Merlin und senkte schuldbewusst den Kopf.

„Ich bin satt. Aber du noch nicht. Lass mich das für dich tun und genieße es, dass ich einen so großzügigen Tag habe.“

„Solange Ihr mich dafür morgen nicht an den Pranger stellen lasst, mein Lord.“

Arthur grinste. „Führe mich nicht in Versuchung, Merlin.“

Dann verschwand der Prinz hinter dem Paravent und Merlin verließ das Gemach, um mehr Wein und Essen zu holen.

Minuten später betrat Merlin die Räumlichkeiten wieder und fand Arthur in der Badewanne vor. Der Prinz saß mit dem Gesicht zum Kamin gewandt, den Kopf nach hinten auf den Rand der Wanne gelegt, die Augen geschlossen. Und für einen Moment glaubte Merlin, Arthur wäre eingeschlafen.

„Arthur?“

„Was ist, Merlin?“, fragte der Prinz viel sanfter als sonst.

Merlin vermisste den genervten Arthur ein bisschen, der ihn stets tadelte. Ob alles in Ordnung mit ihm war? „Ist heute irgendetwas vorgefallen? Ihr seid heute so anders als sonst...“

Arthur seufzte leise. „Es war nichts... Ich sah dich nur vorhin am Kamin, als ich nach einem langen Tag nachhause kam und...“ Der Prinz drehte sich zu Merlin herum und sah ihn an. „Mir war bis zu jenem Moment nicht bewusst, dass ich dich vermisst hatte. Ich wollte einfach etwas Zeit mit dir verbringen.“

„Mit mir, mein Lord?“ Merlins Augen weiteten sich in Unglauben.

„Hör’ auf mich so zu nennen. Davon bekomme ich Gänsehaut.“

„Alle nennen Euch so.“

Arthur lachte. „Alle, außer dir. Zumindest tust du es nie, wenn wir allein sind. Also fang nicht jetzt damit an. Auch wenn es nicht immer so aussieht, bin ich doch froh, dass du mich nicht wie einen Prinzen behandelst. Das hat außer dir nur...“ Seine Stimme versagte.

„Morgana.“

Arthur nickte traurig. Er hatte sich oft mit Morgana gezankt. Sie war wie eine große Schwester für ihn, es war normal sich zu streiten. Doch sie hatten auch ihre guten Momente gehabt.

Merlin blieb das Essen im Hals stecken. Plötzlich war ihm der Appetit vergangen. Der Wein wirkte jedoch umso verlockender. Er wollte damit seine Schuldgefühle hinunter schlucken. Die Versuchung war groß und er gab sich ihr hin. Schließlich hatte er Morgana vergiftet. Der große Drache hatte ihm gesagt, er müsse sich vor Morgana hüten. Doch durfte er dem Drachen trauen, der ihn nur allzu oft manipulierte und ihn schließlich zu seinen eigenen Zwecken missbraucht hatte, um seiner Gefangenschaft zu entkommen?

Der junge Zauberer wünschte sich kaum etwas mehr, als sich all die Schuld von der Seele zu reden. Er wäre so gerne ehrlich zu Arthur, der so viel mehr als nur sein Herr war. Er betrachtete den Prinzen längst als Freund und es gab kaum etwas Schändlicheres als Freunde zu belügen.

Er hatte jedoch keine Wahl, wenn er weiter leben wollte.

Arthur räusperte sich. „Ich hoffe, dass wir sie eines Tages finden.“

„Wenn jemand sie finden kann, dann Ihr.“

„Du setzt immer so großes Vertrauen in mich. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich es wirklich verdiene.“

„Ihr seid mein Herr, mein Prinz. Und eines Tages mein König.“ Merlin hoffte, dass dieser Tag nicht mehr als zu fern war. Albion brauchte einen neuen König. Einen König mit Herz...

„Bring mir Wein... bitte.“

Er hatte ‚bitte’ gesagt. Merlin stockte der Atem. Arthur sagte niemals bitte. Er gab Befehle und Merlin gehorchte.

Den einen Kelch reichte Merlin seinem Prinzen, den anderen behielt er und setzte sich hinter Arthur an die Wanne. Lehnte sich an dem warmen Holz an, das ihn und Arthur trennte.

„Auf abwesende Freunde“, sagte Arthur zum Toast und Merlin hob seinen Kelch instinktiv ebenfalls an.

„Wäre es zuviel verlangt, mir den Nacken zu massieren?“, kam es nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens von Arthur.

Das war eine Frage, kein Befehl. Erneut erstaunte Merlin das befremdliche Verhalten des Prinzen. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, Ihr seid verzaubert. Ihr benehmt Euch heute seltsam, Arthur.“

„Halt die Klappe, Merlin, und massiere mein Genick“, sagte Arthur und lächelte dabei.

Merlin konnte es nicht sehen, aber hören. Als er die Ärmel seines Hemdes hochkrempelte und hinter Arthur auf die Knie ging, kam er nicht umhin ebenfalls zu lächeln. „Wie Ihr wünscht, mein Lord.“

Der Zauberer dachte nicht lange nach und legte seine Hände an Arthurs Nacken. Der Prinz gab einen erschreckten Laut von sich und machte eine so ruckartige Bewegung fort von Merlins Händen, dass das Wasser auf allen Seiten aus der Wanne spritzte. 

„Merlin, deine Hände sind eiskalt!“

„Verzeihung“, sagte Merlin zerknirscht.

Arthur drehte sich zu ihm herum, schnappte sich die Hände des Zauberers und zog die ins warme Wasser. „Wärme sie auf, ehe du mich noch mal anfasst.“

Merlin nickte hastig und wagte es kaum dem Prinzen in die Augen zu sehen, der immer noch seine Handgelenke umklammerte. Schließlich ließ Arthur die Hände des Zauberers los und kehrte ihm den Rücken zu.

Merlin zog die nassen Hände aus dem Wasser und legte sie erneut in Arthurs Nacken. „Besser?“

„Viel besser“, sagte Arthur und entspannte sich unter der Berührung.

Vorsichtig begann Merlin die verspannten Muskeln des Prinzen zu massieren.

„Awww, das tut gut“, ließ sich Arthur vernehmen und entlockte Merlin erneut ein Lächeln. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du solche Kraft in deinen Händen hast. Und du bist geschickter als ich dir zugetraut hätte. Das kannst du fortan öfter machen.“

Ja, klar, dachte Merlin sarkastisch. „Was immer Ihr wünscht.“

Minuten zogen sich endlos hin und Merlins Finger begannen nach einiger Zeit zu schmerzen. Er gab jedoch keinen Laut der Klage von sich. Arthur ließ ihn immer wieder durch einen Seufzer hier und ein entspanntes Stöhnen da, wissen, wie sehr ihm die Massage gefiel.

„Das Wasser wird langsam kalt“, stellte Arthur fest. Merlin war überaus froh. Das Ende des Bades war das Ende der Massage.

Nur mühsam konnte der Zauberer ein erleichtertes Grinsen unterdrücken. „Dann solltet Ihr schnell aus dem Wasser und Euch in das warme Bett begeben. Sicher habt Ihr morgen wieder viel vor.“

Arthur stand auf und stand nackt und nass vor Merlin. „Handtuch, bitte.“

Schon wieder sagte er ‚bitte’. Merlin fürchtete, dass es zur Gewohnheit wurde. Sie mussten aufpassen, dass Uther nicht bemerkte, dass ihre Freundschaft zunehmend stärker wurde. Sicher würde der König nicht dulden, dass Arthur einen Diener zum Freund hatte.

„Ich bin noch nicht müde“, sagte Arthur, als Merlin ihm das Handtuch reichte. Unsanft rubbelte sich der Prinz damit trocken, so dass ihm anschließend das Haar wirr vom Kopf stand. Diesmal konnte Merlin sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Arthur bemerkte es, warf das Handtuch beiseite und schaufelte mit seinen Händen Wasser aus der Wanne, das er in Merlins Richtung schleuderte. „Du lachst doch nicht etwa deinen zukünftigen König aus!“ Arthur hörte nicht auf immer mehr Wasser in Merlins Richtung zu schaufeln.

Beide Männer lachten ausgelassen wie Kinder. Arthur vergaß vollkommen, dass er immer noch unbekleidet war und Merlin durch sein Gemach jagte. Schließlich gelang es Merlin, sich hinter Arthurs Bett in Sicherheit zu bringen.

„Das wird dich nicht retten.“ Anstatt Wasser nahm Arthur nun seine Kissen, die er in Merlins Richtung warf.

Merlin gelang es ein Kissen aufzufangen und warf es nun seinerseits in Arthurs Richtung. Das Kissen platzte und überall im Zimmer flogen Federn umher, bis es aussah als würde es schneien. Mitten im Sommer war dies ein wirklich bizarrer Gedanke.

„Oh verdammt“, brachte Arthur heraus und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. „Das war mein Lieblingskissen.“

„Entschuldigt.“ Merlin sah sich in dem Chaos um, das sie gemeinsam fabriziert hatten und das er vermutlich allein sauber machen durfte. Seine Kleidung klebte klamm an seinem Körper, immer noch flogen Federn durch den Raum, der Boden war nass und rutschig und mit einem Mal kam es Merlin so vor als drehen sich die Wände um ihn herum.

„Hör’ auf dich andauernd zu entschuldigen. Ich hab schließlich angefangen“, sagte Arthur, drehte sich auf den Bauch, die Beine wiegten angewinkelt in der Luft. Er sah Merlin an, sah dass etwas nicht stimmte. „Alles in Ordnung?“

„Mir ist schwindelig“, sagte dieser nur und fasste sich taumelnd an den Kopf.

„Das ist der Wein. Komm her, setz dich einen Moment.“ Arthur setzte sich auf und klopfte auf die Matratze neben sich.

Auch wenn es sich nicht geziemte, so nahm Merlin das Angebot dankend an. Die Schwerkraft gewann schließlich über die Vernunft und so ließ Merlin sich rücklings auf die weiche Matratze sinken. Es fühlte sich an, als hießen ihn die Wolken des Himmels willkommen. Das Bett gab unter ihm nach, warm und sanft und er wagte es für einen Moment die Augen zu schließen und das Gefühl zu genießen. Ein solches Bett würde er niemals sein eigen nennen.

Er spürte wie Arthur neben ihm sein Gewicht verlagerte und die Position änderte. Er kam näher. Merlin wollte die Augen noch nicht öffnen, wollte sich der Wirklichkeit nur noch ein paar Sekunden entziehen.

Und plötzlich geschah etwas, das nur seiner lebhaften Fantasie entspringen konnte. Arthurs Lippen legten sich auf seine. Ein bisschen rau, aber warm. Sanft und doch fordernd. Das war eindeutig der Wein. Die Einsamkeit, das unbeschwerte Gefühl, das sie eben geteilt hatten. Das konnte nicht wahr sein.

Merlin öffnete die Augen und sah Arthurs Gesicht so nah vor sich, dass sein Blickfeld verschwamm. Die Augen des Prinzen waren geschlossen und Merlin realisierte, dass das keine Wunschvorstellung war. Er wurde tatsächlich von Prinz Arthur geküsst.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war er unsicher, wie er darauf reagieren sollte, doch dann gab er sich dem Kuss hin. Öffnete seine Lippen zaghaft, als Arthurs Zunge Einlass erbat.

Wie war es möglich, dass er plötzlich auf dem Bett seines Herrn lag und sich von ihm küssen ließ? Wann hatte sich ihre Freundschaft in diese Richtung gewandelt? Hatte Arthur sich deshalb den ganzen Abend über so merkwürdig verhalten? Tausend Fragen rasten Merlin durch den Kopf und allesamt blieben sie unbeantwortet.

Es fühlte sich so richtig an, in Arthurs Bett zu liegen und sich den zärtlichen Berührungen des Prinzen hinzugeben. Das Zentrum seiner Lust begann unweigerlich lebendig zu werden und er kam nicht umhin sich dessen zu schämen. Es war nicht richtig. Nicht hier, nicht jetzt, nicht mit Arthur.

Arthur befand sich halb auf Merlin, als er dem Zauberer eine Hand unter das einfache Leinenhemd schickte. Der Stoff war rau und kratzte auf seiner Haut. Unvorstellbar kam es ihm vor, dass Merlin diese Art Kleidung den ganzen Tag am Leibe trug. Eine kleine Ansammlung flaumigen Haares unter seiner Handfläche war das nächste, das Arthur spürte und dann den aufgeregten Herzschlag des anderen Mannes. Er vertiefte den Kuss, spürte die eigene Erregung aufwallen angesichts des nur allzu verbotenen Moments.

Ruckartig entzog sich Merlin seiner Nähe. Brachte kalten, großen Abstand zwischen sie und sprang vom Bett auf. Als ihm erneut schwindelig wurde, griff er nach dem Bettpfosten. „Arthur, ich... wir können das nicht tun.“

Arthur rieb sich verlegen über den Mund und zog die Bettdecke über seine Blöße. Wahrscheinlich hatte Merlin längst gesehen, dass er in höchstem Maße erregt war, aber für jene Art von Scham war es ohnehin zu spät.

Merlin selbst zog sein Leinenhemd über die Ausbuchtung in seiner Hose, um sie zu bedecken. „Wir haben getrunken und sind einsam. Das ist... falsch.“

Arthur nickte beklommen und starrte Merlin an, als hätte er plötzlich zwei Köpfe.

Der Zauberer ging rückwärts hinüber zur Tür. „Ich räume das morgen in aller Frühe auf, mein Lord.“

Erneut nickte Arthur nur und sah Merlin nach, der fluchtartig sein Gemach verließ. Was hatte er nur getan? Als sich die Tür hinter Merlin schloss, ließ Arthur sich zurück ins Bett fallen. Was hatte er getan?

Merlin stand noch einen Moment fassungslos vor der Tür und starrte auf das kalte Gemäuer gegenüber. Er wusste, dass Arthur morgenfrüh wieder nicht da sein würde, wenn er kam um aufzuräumen. Und vielleicht... vielleicht war es besser so.

 

ENDE


End file.
